Leeroy Jenkins vs Scott Sterling
Leeroy Jenkins vs Scott Sterling is ZombieSlayer23's 23rd Off Season Bonus Battle. It pits Leeroy Jenkins from a real life game of World of Warcraft, and Scott Sterling from a funny Soccer video, staring Scott to block soccer goals as goalie he didn't even mean to do. Description These 2 real-life failures in real life videos duke it out! Will Scott put an end to Leeroy like he did with the soccer balls, or will Leeroy accidentally kill Scott? Find out, right now! Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE! MINUTE! MELEE! GO! Pre Fight Leeroy Jenkins had just shouted his name, running toward the dragons. His team in shock, watching Leeroy run to all of their deaths. Suddenly, a soccer ball whacked itself into Leeroy's face, blasting Leeroy through the wall, angering the dragons, and dragons killing Leeroy's teammates. Leeroy slowly picked himself up, trying to ignore the screams of his teammates. A mysterious figure walked over to Leeroy, revealing himself to be Scott Sterling. Scott: Sorry, Sorry for your friends and whacking you. Leeroy glanced at the soccer player suspiciously. Then, WHACK! Scott was knocked backwards, angering on the soccer player. Leeroy: LEEROYYYYYYYYY JENKINSSSSSSSS! GO FOR BROKE! ENGAGE! Melee Leeroy started off the fight with a simple swing from his sword, shouting his battle cry (Which is his name). Scott easily dodged the swing, following up with a chuck-from-a-soccer-ball move. The ball smacked Leeroy across the face, leaving a nasty bruise on his cheeks. Scott then threw a soccer ball into the air, following up with a hard kick, blasting the soccer ball straight into Leeroy's gut. Leeroy was knocked backwards several inches from the impact, wheezing in shock. The soccer player landed a smirk and repeatedly did the same move over again, the pattern throw and kick, throw and kick, throw and kick. After several balls to the face, Leeroy glared at Scott in anger and lunged at his opponent. Scott's eyes widened as the World of Warcraft player took deadly blows on Scott, the player screaming in pain. Before long, Scott was scarred up all over the place. Scott growled in hatred, kicking a soccer ball straight into Leeroy's head. The impact made Leeroy blast out of the scene and into a jungle. Leeroy put his foot onto the ground, slowing his blast down a notch. Eventually, he stopped to look up, noticing the soccer champion smirking down at him. The 2 exchanged deadly swings with their weapons. Only one appeared unharmed. That was Leeroy. Scott? He was greatly damaged, again. Scott let out one last whimper before Leeroy sliced Scott once more, following with ramming him. The ram sent pieces of Scott splattering all over the ground, leaving nothing of Scott but trails of blood and mushy guts. K.O Leeroy: LEEROYYYYYY YEAHHHHHHHH! Conclusion This Melee's Victory Goes To... LEEROYYYYYYYYYYYY JENKINSSSSSSSSSSSS! Links for the opponents Scott Sterling: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8F9jXYOH2c0 Leeroy Jenkins: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hooKVstzbz0 Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Real life vs Real life' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Joke One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees